Good Bye My Tallest
by Invader Griz
Summary: Just a little crossover between some of my characters, Doctor Who, and IZ. Very sad in my opinion.


_This story is merely a short story, and will not be split into chapters upon may laziness of doom. Do enjoy._

Invader Griz

I am Griz. I have lived millions of years. The words you read now are my life experiences. If you are hearing this, this is my TARDIS's ship log. I used to be an Irken Invader, and I was good at it. My evaluations seemed too easy for me. And if it wasn't for the hospitality of the Time Lords, my first invasion would have been simple. Let us start from the beginning.

I wasn't as small as the other Irkens, though this may be because I was the only known natural born Irken, instead of being cloned. I was a few inches taller, which gave me a few advantages when I was young. When I returned with the failing report in the future, the Tallest saw me as a threat, for I was taller by them ,too, by two inches. I was also gifted with unnaturally sharp teeth, much like an Earth wolf. When the robot arm grafted my PAK to my spine, it hurt so much I attacked the metallic menace, shredding it with my blessed teeth. The Tallest saw the fight in me as an opportunity for a great Invader.

The training was brutal, but ridiculously fun. Whenever lasers came at me, I dodged laughing like a maniac. The other Invaders, except for Zim, feared me for my insane laugh at danger, my brutal fangs, and my height advantage. Invader Scooge, the shortest, feared me at first but I proved friendly to him. I only had two friends in the world, Zim and Scooge. Glorious Zim, he and I were one and the same. We were both criminally insane, for one, and being best friends, we chose each other as sparring partners in combat training. If it was not for evaluation and training, I would have been in Project Impending Doom One. Lucky me I wasn't, because Zim went berserk while still on Irk. I got off uninjured, luckily. I shall tell the tale when time comes on how I got my cyber kinetic leg. Scooge was small and timid, but he admired my fangs. He always knew how to make me laugh, as did Zim. He stared at either my eyes or my flashing fangs whenever I laughed maniacally. Other male Invaders admired me far more than casually. Zim was one of them. Whenever anyone approached Zim, my amazing Zim, with malign intent, I would growl and bare my fangs at them. In addition, I would threaten to rip out their squeedly-splooches, chew them up, and shove them back inside with my teeth. After one incident, I earned higher respect after actually biting another Invader who fired at Zim. Scooge and Zim's jaws nearly fell off at the sight of me, crouching, and biting down with all my might.

Soon however, Impending Doom Two came and Zim forced his way to earth, whereas I was given Gallifrey. I, Zim, and Scooge kept in contact from our planets (Scooge being given Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people) by giving each other our ship numbers. On the ways to our planets, we spoke. Zim had gotten a piece of garbage (that called itself G.I.R.) as a S.I.R. I just know G.I.R stands for Generally Irritating Robot. Scooge was given the average S.I.R., whereas I was given a top of the model S.I.R called A.C.E. It stood for Aerodynamic Cunning Engineering. Scooge never told anyone the name of his S.I.R., so I can only tell you as much as I said about the S.I.R.s. When G.I.R. started to sing the doom song, I hammered my sign off button on the control panel so I wouldn't end up like Zim (who was drooling and nearly unconscious due to G.I.R.'s endless doom song). I later found out Scooge did the same thing as me to his ships control panel.

We all landed simultaneously on our planets. Due to my upgraded ship, I was quickly able to build my base silently. I pulled up the disguise monitors in my system. Choosing the one I thought suited me, I stepped between the pods. The closed around me and initiated the disguising progress. "WHY DOES IT HURT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. When the pods reopened, I walked out a medium skinned, dark blue haired Time Lady. "Look at that, A.C.E. Same height." I said, "And yet, this Time Lady creature is fully grown." A.C.E. responded, "That is because you are great in your height to which extent you compare to the Tallest, my master." Chuckling, I responded, "They aren't the tallest anymore." Noticing twin suns rising on the horizon, I quickly chose a small creature described as a 'young griffyn' for A.C.E'.s disguise. "A.C.E., sit!" I commanded. "I obey!" replied the robot who sat on his haunches obediently once we were inside our home. Once well situated in the underground portion of the base, I contacted Splooch and Zim. "How's it going guys?" I asked, and noticed Zim. "Zim! No decent disguise? You're still green, you fool!" I ranted out towards him. Scooge started laughing as we saw G.I.R. imitating Zim's rants. "Wuzziz button do?" screamed G.I.R., who had started to hammer buttons around Zim's base. "AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Zim was cut off at the climax of the explosion. "Wow." Said Scooge. "Agreed. He'll be fine; he always survives stuff like this." Scooge laughed. "Yeah, like when that guy was squishing Zim's head with his foot?" Laughing, I said, "I was that guy. I wouldn't forget." "My master, the suns are in the sky and from my information Time Lords of this area go…" A.C.E paused in disgust at the word," Shopping. Time Lord Filth." "Are you sure it is not socializing, A.C.E.?" "No, my master. It is mainly socializing but they do use the market for food items." Responded the little griffyn next to me. Walking out of the base, A.C.E. perched on my shoulder, a Time Lord walked up to me. There was a cheeky, mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Hello there. That disguise wont fool anyone here, but I think we can make you welcome." He said. He had an accent that Zim later described as," British pig filth". "If you can see through my disguise, then what am I?" I said, walking around him in a threatening circle. A.C.E. let out a noise that was part growl, part eagle screech and part hiss. The Time Lord flinched away at the threat. "Easy, A.C.E." I said. "You're an Irken. Didn't know one of the Tallest was a girl." I laughed a bit then cut off with a threatening phrase; "I am NOTHING like those lazy beasts. I am tall, indeed, but I am not one of the Tallest. They saw my ferocity and chose me for an invader. Besides, I'm approximately two inches taller than them." "Touchy, are you?" teased the Time Lord. "You are insolently cheeky. Who are you?" I replied blankly. "Call me the Doctor." He said, smiling like a cheeky schoolboy. "The Doctor? That's a profession, not a name. What is your name?" "Just the Doctor. Nothing else. Just the Doctor. And you?" "Griz. Invader Griz." I replied. It was no use trying to fight with him. He charmed me, almost bewitched. And none of it was on his intent. He only wanted to meet me and I fell in love with him! "Come, now. Time Lords to meet, stories to tell, Griz!" said the Doctor, pulling on my arm. "Keep your hands off of my master." Growled A.C.E. "Ah, yes, A.C.E. Who could not know the acronym for your name? Aerodynamic Cunning Engineering. You are much too serious for your model, A.C.E. Live a little!" replied the Doctor. "He means no harm, A.C.E. Let him be."A.C.E. relaxed more after hearing these words from me and the Doctor, and then I knew I had a breakthrough. Maybe invading isn't the way to go. Maybe galactic conquest is meaningless! These thoughts raced through my head as I ran after the Doctor, whose agile footsteps led the way to a new life. It was a long run, but we both had great endurance. A.C.E. even flew above us, his feathery wings silhouetting one of the suns. "You've got a good S.I.R. unit, Griz. The model is only given to the elite." Commented the Doctor once we were running side by side through the gleaming snow. "Thank you." I replied. "Why are you elite?" The question took me by surprise and I nearly fell face first in the snow, but I regained my balance and continued running. "My ferocity, I suppose. Plus, I'm tall so I can fit in with most societies and my teeth are seen as a great weapon." The Doctor stopped for a moment next to two big rocks. He sat down on one and I sat down on the other. "Teeth?" he asked. "Show me." He held my lower jaw gently in his hands and I bared my teeth, showing my fearsome wolf teeth. I knew he would run away, screaming, hating me, but he didn't. He still held my jaw so gently, carefully, as if he were afraid of injuring me. A.C.E was still circling above, though he looked down and saw the Doctor holding me so gently. "You aren't a monster. They sent you because they thought you were, so the invading would go easier." He said softly, gently, as if the words might bruise me if he said them any other way. He lowered his hands and his face went cheeky almost instantly once more. "Come on!" he said, and started to run. I grabbed the back of his trench coat and tugged, sending him face first in the snow. I bolted ahead, looking over my shoulder every once in a while, seeing him trying to catch up. We were once again side by side running, and the Doctor commented, "Nice dirty trick back there. Where'd you learn it?" "Battle training." I replied. "Always used it on Zim." The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question of who Zim was, but I said, "You can back to my base later. I'll introduce you to Zim and Scooge. Swerve you idiot!" I yelled, but the Doctor went face first into a tree. I flinched as I heard the thump. "Ouch." I commented. "Ya, no kidding." He replied. He jumped up onto his feet suddenly, and said, "Welcome to the town. Why'd you set up your base halfway up the mountain?" "I liked the snow. There's no snow on Irk. Only snow there is sugar during the Foodening." I said. "Doctor?" said a girl who walked up. "Who is this?" "Timbala, this is Griz." Timbala lowered her voice to say, "Sounds like an Irken name." "It is, Timbala, but she just got here at midnight. Cut her some slack." Replied the Doctor. "'She' is right here." I snarled. "Sorry, Griz." Said Timbala, bowing politely. "It is forgiven." I replied after getting a telepathic lesson on Time Lord Culture from the Doctor. "You're turning her into a stiffy, Doctor." Said Timbala. "Sorry." Said the Doctor. I rolled my eyes. "I'm the bloke's daughter." Said Timbala. My eyes widened and the contacts nearly fell out. I slapped my hand over my eyes to keep them in place until I recovered from the shock. Suddenly, Timbala and I burst out laughing, making the Doctor feel a little shameful as I could see from the red on his face.

"Come, let's go to the base." I said, with a bag full of groceries in my arms. Shoving the bag in the Doctor's arms, me and Timbala let off at a fighting rate, running against each other. "Darn. No trench coat." I chuckled. "Mama didn't raise no fool!" taunted Timbala. I swung out my leg, causing Timbala to fall face first in the snow. I finally stepped on the stoop of the base and waited for the other two. Finally the Doctor and Timbala came up laughing. "Timbala, go home please." Said the Doctor, causing obvious protest in his daughter. "Obey your father, please. It is to keep you safe." I said, shuddering at the word 'father'. When Timbala was off the mountain, the Doctor sat on the couch in the living room. "What did she say about her mother?" he asked. "She said 'mama didn't raise no fool'." I said. He replied with a sad chuckle. A.C.E. cocked his head at the Doctor. "You can take your disguise off, Griz. It's better for me to tell you this as you are." He sighed. "Timbala's mother is dead, Griz. I can't support her on my own, and seeing as you're an unregistered Time Lady, you're going to go to the academy. Look into the Vortex." My red eyes lit up at that, and I said, "Isn't that good?" He looked at me and said, "You'll become half Time Lady, Griz. Would the Tallest really accept you like that? I mean, you will still look like an Irken. But inside, you will be a Time Lady. Would you want to survive like that?" "Yes. I would. Anything to never have you out live me. I want to stay with you for my life." The Doctor looked at me and said, "I love you. I love you so much, despite being an Irken Invader. Despite being here to destroy us." "But I'm a monster. I have PARENTS!" The Doctor's eyes gleamed. "Then you aren't. The cloned Irkens are monsters. You're completely organic. Completely and totally natural!" he said. "No. Why do you think Irkens are cloned now? Irkens used to be wolf monsters! And the full moon is rising, Doctor. What will you do then?" I said, looking up as him as I collapsed on my hands and knees. "I've faced werewolves before. I'll take care of you." He said as I transformed into my wolf form. He yelped like somebody stabbed him, and did the same thing as me, only into a larger, more powerful brown wolf. "Its hiding in the dark, there's no escape for me, it wants my soul it wants my heart!" I growled as I tried to control my instincts. "Don't fight it. Let the instincts flow. You will gain control then." Said the Doctor, looking down at me with a yellow eye. "That's not the problem! My father is here! My abusive, sadistic, brutal father!" A large silver wolf burst through the door, slightly shorter than the Doctor. "Timbala!" he gasped. "Large black wolf, same size of us, reminiscent of that one." She said, nodding at me. "Oh god!" I growled, and led the Doctor and Timbala down the mountain, my angry panicked paws leading the way. Four more large wolves joined us. "Six Time Lord Werewolves?" I asked incredulously. "Yep." Said Timbala. Over a ridge I saw him. The huge, black wolf with eyes like embers. Reaching the cliff like edge of the ridge, I vaulted myself at the black wolf, followed by the rest of the wolves. Letting out a ferocious howl, I clamped my jaws on the nearest part of him I could, the back of his neck. I could tell it barely hurt him. With such mighty strength, he shook a little and sent me flying into a cliff wall. "This is where heroes and cowards part ways." Growled the mighty wolf. "There will be none here to fight me. Cowardly Time Lord filth!"The wolves had all hit the ground. They stood there, still, bristling. I could hear the twin hearts of each wolf beating with anger. I stood up from the blow like it was nothing, shocking the large wolf. "NOW!" I growled. "City of fools!" growled the wolf. Each wolf launched themselves at him, including me, driving their jaws into him. It was a mighty hit, he staggered back a few steps, but gave another shake and they flew. Some were lucky enough to only hit red grass. "Heroes! Cowards, no more!" I growled, and drove my jaws into his jugular. He bled out a bit, but the bleeding stopped and I was punched off. I landed half a mile away. We held distance as we all rested, including the wolf, to recover from injuries. Soon we were ready to fight once more, but we held back to calculate and analyze. I padded out a few steps. The others bristled in worry. "What are you doing you fool!" growled a roan colored one. "I'm gonna make it bend and break. Say your prayers but let the good times roll. I wants these words to make things right." Timbala looked at me. "But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life." She said. I paid no attention and growled in an utter rage, "Who does he think he is!" I ran out, my wolf form stronger than ever though only three quarters the size of his. He tried to smack me away with a paw, but I dug my claws in the earth and held ground, though getting a few injuries. "If that's the best you've got, then put your finger back to the key!" I growled and launched myself into his face, biting and clawing at his flesh. My eyes went dim as red filled my vision. I grew angrier and ripped at him with my teeth. I ripped and clawed, but I could see nothing but red. I knew I was maiming him from the growls, but I couldn't stop. I smelled blood, I saw blood, I tasted blood. I could hear yells at me to stop, but I couldn't. Not until he was dead. At last, his bellows gave way to gurgling snarls and he fell with my jaws clamped to his jugular. All the Time Lords and ladies walked up to me in normal form. They tried to pry my jaws from my father, but I wouldn't let go until his gurgles stopped. Finally, I heard the Doctor. "What have you done, Griz? What have you done?" he said, and his hands, the hands that now hold my jaws with all the trembling sweetness I loved and adored. I let go, and the massive wolf said, "Look at your lover, Time Lord. She is a killer. And you too, will become a killer," and he died.

I went into my normal form and saw my blue lab coat covered in blood. I collapsed on my knees and cried. He would never love me now, I had thought. But I was wrong. He knelt down beside me and hugged me. He embraced me, despite the dried blood, whether mine or my father's, and held me. Rassilon walked up just as I put my disguise on, so he did not see that I was an Irken. "The new Time Lady, Doctor?" He asked. "Yes. But please, don't take her the academy now, not now, please! She's traumatized and scarred! She's injured!" pleaded the Doctor through tears, holding me. "Relieve her, Doctor. She must get washed up before coming. "Doctor, please, don't make a scene." I said standing up. After washing my lab coat off and cleaning myself up, I paid my respect to my father's body and followed Rassilon. I looked back at the Doctor, smiled, and mouthed the word 'forever' to him, and he smiled from where he was still sitting. Suddenly, I stumbled as my left leg became useless. Rassilon tried to catch me, but I fell on my back. The Doctor stood up abruptly and ran to my side. With the trembling sweetness only he had, he examined my leg. "Oh my god. Oh my god." He wept as he looked at it. "It's ruined Griz. Your leg is ruined." Rassilon jerked like he had been slapped. He had saw potential in me. "Come. I will take you to get a new leg." He said, his wise ruling eyes showing sparks of kindness, like embers over a forest fire. The Doctor helped me up along with him and I hobbled between them. I had gotten a new leg, powerful beyond measure, and I was preparing to look into the Time Vortex. The Doctor once said that some who looked into the Time Vortex were inspired, some ran, others driven mad. Who would I be? The leg of mine shimmered in the twin suns, and I closed my eyes as I walked up to the Time Vortex. I opened them and stared into it, its beauty in the swirls of itself. I was inspired. I was not mad. I did not run. My disguise literally dissolved, though a physical hologram. "She's…an Irken, Doctor?" gasped Rassilon. "Yes. Do you want to kill her? Kill the one I loves for she is an Irken, now half Time Lady?" the Doctor replied. "No. She proved herself worthy for a TARDIS. She was sent to destroy Gallifrey, but ended up saving it." I smiled and threw my arms around the Doctor's neck in joy. He laughed and threw his arms around my torso and picked me up. There was a manic laughing fit of happiness. A.C.E even smiled and rubbed against the Doctor's leg. "I think it's time to have a talk with Zim and Scooge." I leered. The Doctor laughed and nodded. I walked into my TARDIS and chose the disguise as the most appealing shape I know: a Police Box. "A police box? Really?" asked the Doctor. "I like it." I said and piloted the TARDIS to my base. The three of us, me , the Doctor, and A.C.E rode to the basement and I logged my computer on and signaled Scooge and Zim. Their images appeared on the screen nearly instantly. "Holy crap, Griz! We haven't heard from you in days! We thought you were dead!" said Scooge. Zim laughed happily when he saw me, and then stopped when he saw the Doctor. "Who's that?" he said sadistically, pointing at the Doctor. "This is the Doctor. The one who kept me alive all this time." I replied. "Griz, Tallest Red disappeared for a few days then came back with a little blood on him!" cried Scooge. "That was my doing." I said. "He came to destroy me as he saw I aided the Time Lords. I thought I had destroyed him. Of course not. His PAK was hidden in his fur." I was immersed in a Doctor-like ramble when Zim said, "Are you alright? That ramble is creeping me out." "Perfectly fine. Fantastic. Just half time Lady now. I have two hearts AND a Squeedly Splooch!" Scooge and Zim's jaws dropped in jealousy. "Gallifrey did wonders, for you, Griz. You look a hundred years younger!" Zim commented. "Mind if we come any time?" "Get your own planet, Zim." I teased.


End file.
